


in bloom

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Wei Wuxian is an Angel, i am: sorry, lwj u don't deserve this hhh, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: This is ridiculous. Wei Wuxian is not in love with Wen Ning, right? He is not.He can't be.Not when he just got him back.





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i am back again with angst nobody asked for（*＾ワ＾*）this is basically a rewrite of my [tweet](https://twitter.com/NlKlFOR0V/status/1135920564550361089?s=20) right here. if you're on twitter pls request some hcs because i really want to practice writing hhh

Lan Wangji found his beloved chatting with Wen Ning under the tall maple tree located near the Library Pavilion. Sitting there, with the translucent light from the sun hitting his face _just right_ , his eyes shining with mirth and lips pulled into an endearing grin, makes Wei Wuxian look like an absolute angel in his eyes. He sighs deeply. Lan Wangji would never believe that Wei Wuxian would come back to this world and decide that he wants to be with him forever. Sometimes he’s afraid that everything was just a far-fetched dream, ready to be taken away from him the moment he wakes up, but his lover’s wordds and touches prove to him that this is _real,_ this is really happening. Wei Wuxian is not just in his vivid imagination anymore, he came back and he came back for him.

 

Walking closer to the pair, he began to hear snippets of conversation.

 

“Wei-gongzhi, you really don’t remember when you pranced around the Demon-Slaughtering Cave half-naked and drunk while carrying A-Yuan around like some sort of trophy?” Wen Ning asked, his cloudy eyes genuinely curious despite his face’s stiff expression.

 

Thinking, Wei Wuxian puts his hand on his chin. “I’m sure I’ll remember doing something ridiculous like that, but unfortunately, I don’t. Tell me what happened then, Wen Ning!” He shrieked, his crystalline eyes mirroring the Ghost General’s own. Wen Ning proceeds to tell him more about the embarrassing tale, and Lan Wangji saw Wei Wuxian’s cheeks heat up while flicking his head away from Wen Ning. “T-that’s truly ridiculous! I would never do that even if I’m drunk off my wits!”

 

“But Wei-gongzhi, you did. I would never lie to you about this.” Wen Ning urged, making his lover’s blush deepen.

 

_Oh _.__

 

“Preposterous! Even if it did happen, I’m sure it wouldn’t be to the extent that I paraded A-Yuan throughout the Burial Mounds while half-naked! I would never do such a thing!” Wei Wuxian said with a huff, even going as far as crossing his arms together. Even though his antics are not fit for that of an adult man, in Lan Wangji’s eyes, he is still the cutest human being to grace the Earth.

 

“Whatever you say, Wei-gongzhi.” Was all Wen Ning replied, his lips quirking slightly as if wanting to smirk. Wei Wuxian just punches him lightly in the arm.

 

Lan Wangji feels his heart drum in his chest. _Why am I feeling this all of a sudden?_

 

Seeing Wei Wuxian happy is the only thing he wants in this world, the only thing he keeps fighting for, keeps _living_  for. But now, seeing Wei Wuxian laugh carelessly should make him happy too, right?

 

_Right?_

 

For some reason, it doesn’t make him happy at all. Not when his smiles are caused by Wen Ning.

 

He doesn’t know why he despises the Ghost General so much. Maybe it’s because he was with Wei Wuxian when he truly became the Yiling Patriarch in his past life, supporting his master in his battles and being there with him through Wei Wuxian’s dark times. Or maybe it’s because those smiles and laughter that was supposed to be only for him is now directed to Wen Ning too. __But that’s ridiculous,__  Lan Wangji thinks. __Wei Ying smiles like that to everyone.__

 

“HanGuang-Jun?”

 

 _You know he doesn’t. His eyes doesn’t light up like a sea of twinkling stars in an endless night sky when he smiles at other people, his laugh isn’t as smooth and as rich as the finest silk when he laughs at other people’s words. Only towards you, you and Wen Ning._  A scarier, darker part of him counters, making Lan Wangji’s heart drop. Are these things really true? He is the one whom Wei Wuxian loves, right?

 

“Lan Zhan!”

 

Lan Wangji flinches, his mind in a daze as he realized that he spaced out in front of Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning, lost in his fears and insecurities. However, when he looked for the person his lover was talking to, he found nothing. He didn’t even notice that Wen Ning left already.

 

Wei Wuxian is suddenly in front of him, cupping his face and looking at him with silver eyes full of concern. “Are you okay? You seem to be lost in thought.”

 

Lan Wangji wants to talk to Wei Wuxian about everything, __anything__  other than Wen Ning. But his mouth has a mind of its own, “Where is the Ghost General?”

 

His lover tilted his head. “He left already, said he’s gonna give us some privacy. Lan Zhan, is anything wrong?”

 

 _Nothing’s wrong,_  he wants to say. _I am good, we are good, you are perfect. There is nothing to worry about, Wei Ying. It’s just me and my pathetic jealousy._

__

But of course, his mouth decides that it’s the perfect time to betray him again. “You’re in love with him.”

 

Wei Wuxian blinks at him. “If ‘him’ means you, then yes, I am very much in love with you, Lan Zhan!” He says in a flirty tone, pecking Lan Wangji’s cheeks. He feels his body go rigid and his heart beat faster, wide-eyed, he just stares at Wei Wuxian in shock. “What? I thought we’re past the flustered stage a long time ago? Still can’t get used to my confessions, hahaha!”

 

“Wen Ning.” Lan Wangji silently complains about why can’t they use the famed Gusu Lan Sect’s Silencing Spell on themselves, because he is seriously contemplating to sew his lips together this time. He also wants his mind to stop screaming at him and flood his thoughts with even more insecurities, but he is helpless. “…Are you in love with Wen Ning?”

 

Silence.

 

Lan Wangji panics inwardly. Just what was he thinking, asking those pathetic questions? Wei Ying will think that he doesn’t trust his love towards him! Now that he knows of Lan Wangji’s rotten thoughts, who knows what might happen? He might actually leave him for Wen Ning, and worse, say that he’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve love and hate him forever!

 

Suddenly, he heard the tinkling sounds of laughter. He looked up at Wei Wuxian to see him laughing unbashedly, head thrown back and smile impossibly wide, his eyes closed while he wheezes through his words. “You… Me… In love… With Wen Ning? Lan Zhan, you truly made me laugh this time!”

 

“...What?” Lan Wangji could only utter the word in confusion, still not knowing what could Wei Wuxian’s laugh mean. _Is it because what I said was true or I’m just being ridiculous?_

 

A hand tilted his chin upward. “Lan Zhan, just what were you thinking, accusing me of being in love with _Wen Ning_ , of all people.” Wei Wuxian says gently, his eyes boring through Lan Wangji’s soul as if they could bring out his deepest, darkest secrets. “Wen Ning is just a friend, a comrade, okay? He can never compare to you, my feelings can for him can _never_  compare to what I feel about you.” Wei wuxian curls every word he says impossibly slow, letting Lan Wangji’s mind wrap around every syllable and intonation.

 

“But—”

 

“But nothing.” Wei Wuxian interrupted him, his smile still soft and kind. “I love you, Lan Zhan. _Only you._ ”

 

Lan Wangji feels a huge sigh of relief come out of him. He can’t think of doing anything else but pull his beloved closer and lock their lips together.

 

_Wei Ying, I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading oh my god (*´∀`*) this is my second mdzs fic to be published here and i prOMISE that there are more to come i'm just slow hehe,, 
> 
> please tell me your thoughts in the comments or talk to me about mdzs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NlKlFOR0V)!!!


End file.
